


The Final Countdown

by lilolilyrae



Series: A Heistwives Kinda Job [5]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's movies
Genre: ArtWives - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Heistwives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: The day of the Met Gala is getting closer...





	The Final Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title of this and the last fic should, logically, be changed... Should I, or would that just confuse everyone even more now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19-01-12  
> Alright ao3 tells me it'll delete this if I don't post soon, which, fair... Anyways, that's why you're getting a tiny tiny first chapter while I'm too busy for more!

 They all move into Lou's place for the last days before the heist.

Well, they were already living there more or less, but now everyone stays all day round, only leaving when it's for the heist, always on call.

 

Nine is still skittish around the others, especially at daytime when everything is bright even in the rooms without windows, LED-lights imitating the sun.

She's grateful for Rose who is patting her back, trying to make her feel comfortable; and the others are all playing nice as well- but a part of her can't help wishing to disappear into something that's not as bright, and with less anxiety in the air.

Her bar, once she has one- and with everyone so certain that this heist will work out, she really can't stop herself from thinking _when_ instead of _if_ \- will have nice, yellow lights and cozy spaces, and there won't be a hurry or waiters running around, people will get their drinks by the bar and move about as they wish... And even if there's a hurry, that would mean Nine could get busy as well, instead of sitting around waiting and trying to ignore everyone. 

 

Staring into space, Nine is pulled from her thoughts by Debbie loudly clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. 

Nine's head snaps up.

Today, they'll start something they'll actually need her for, Debbie had said yesterday, when asking her to please stick around. 

 Nine smiles.

She's ready. 

 

 


End file.
